In The Storm
by Nausika Universe
Summary: Link and Midna hide from a blizzard in a cave and try to keep warm. And further fluff alongside the story ;) -"So?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face. Midna s cheeks were flushed in a dark red while she looked down. Silence. -"... Okay... maybe I do like kissing you..." she muttered almost not audible. Link s smile widened victoriously.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Storm**

 **Chapter 1**

He grabbed her by her hand and dragged her inside the cave he´d just found.

-"What the..? Where did that monstrous storm just come from?" the imp asked annoyed and wiped the snow off her body. She shivered when cold melted snow ran down her spine and clutched her arms around herself.

-"Dunno, but there´s no way we´ll get out of here soon." Link mumbled while removing his shield, sword and belt.

He took out the extra blankets the Yetis gave them almogside the soup.

Sitting on one of the blankets and covering himself with the other, the hylian leaned against the cave wall and took out the bottle with the soup.

He stopped his action when he noticed his companion just standing at the small opening of the cave, staring out into the blizzard. He noticed that she was shivering and put the soup down for a moment.

-"Hey." his voice rang across the small room, making her turn around.

She looked at him with puzzlement until she noticed the hand, patting the spot next to him on the blanket.

She looked at his face again. He was smiling warmly. She sighed in defeat and floated over to him.

He lifted the other blanket up when she sat down next to him, but the imp ignored it. She slightly turned away to hide her light blush.

The hero took a sip from the soup and then looked back at his companion, who was still shivering.

Normally he´d put up a fire, but since they had no wood or anything to create a fireplace, he couldn´t.

Midna gasped when she felt herself being lifted up by her sides.

-"What the-?" she exclaimed but stopped when she met Link´s gaze.

He gently put her down to sit on his lap and wrapped the blanked around her and himself.

She looked up at him, her mouth slightly open, but not able to say anything. He smiled at her, and she noticed that his hands were still on her waist. She blushed and looked down.

The hero grabbed the bottle with the soup again and handed it to her.

Hesitatingly, she accepted it and took a sip too.

-"You still cold?" he asked as he placed the bottle on the floor again.

-"Just a little." she slightly nodded.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and drew his knees closer, causing her face to be only a few centimeters away from his. She blushed deeply and stared into his smiling face.

-"W-what arou you doing?" she asked, not able to hide the irritation and slight embarrassment in her voice.

-"You said you were still cold, so now I´ll keep you warm." he simply said, holding her tight.

While she was pressed against him, her arms were uncomfortably squeezed between her torso and his. He felt her small hands on his chest and, with one hand, lifted them up and placed them higher, on his shoulders.

Midna blushed even more, but his loving gaze slowly calmed her again. She finally felt warm and comfortable, but couldn´t help feeling a strange other feeling in her stomach too, and it was not the soup.

 _I think the two are just too cute :D hope you liked it, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, sorry for the stupid block format, I didn´t know... I hope it worked this time._

 _I´m afraid that I won´t be able to write a chapter (of any story) everyday, since school starts soon :/_

 _But for now, enjoy the second chapter of `In The Storm´._

 **Chapter 2**

Midna slowly woke up, but didn´t open her eyes yet. She´d never felt so comfortable in a _very_ long time and, for the first time ever on the adventure in the light dwellers world, she didn´t want to rush things.

She yawned happily and snuggled further into the cloth beneath her, clutching it in her tiny hands.

After a while she noticed that she was moving. Up and down and up and down again. Slowly and barely, but steadily.

The imp opened her eyes, blinking a few times to see clearly. _"_ _Grass?"_ she thought for a second before she noticed that the green wasn´t grass, but a familiar hero´s tunic she was lying on.

She gasped lightly and proped herself up on her elbows, since something was blocking her from standing up or floating away.

Her gasp woke the young man beneath her up. He groaned and lifted his head up.

They had sank onto the floor, next to the wall they had been leaning on yesterday. Both must have fallen asleep pretty soon and, of course, neither of them complained. So, Midna had slept on Links chest, underneath the blanket, sharing body heat.

He blinked at her a few times. Then he decided he was still too tired to get up yet, put his left hand behind his head and laid back down. His other hand however was still resting on Midna´s back, making her blush lightly and preventing her from standing up.

-"Um... Link?" she finally asked.

-"Hm?" he barely answered, breathing calmly again.

The imp thought for a minute and then decided to enjoy the moment and his warmth.

-"Nothing." she mumbled as she laid her head back down on his chest, arms crossed under her chin.

Some hours had passed when Midna suddnely felt Link moving. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes at the touch of his other hand around her tiny form.

-"Huh?" she thought out loud.

The chosen hero wrapped his arms around her and sat up against the wall of the cave.

-"Good morning." he greeted happily.

-"Morning. What makes you so happy all of a sudden?" she raised a brow.

He yawned, but still didn´t take his hands off her back.

-"It´s been such a long time since I had a lie-in." he smiled widely at her.

She rolled her eyes and couldn´t help but smile.

-"The entrance is blocked with snow." he stated nonchalantly.

-"What?!" Midna exclaimed and rushed to the entrance, which was indeed, blocked. Completely.

-"But..." she muttered as she stared at the only way out.

-"If we try to dig it open now, all the snow from outside will come in and bury us. And if we use a bomb, we´ll expsode aswell." he explained.

The imp´s hands began to shake.

-"But, then we´re trapped here and will probably freeze to death!" she cried out, not knowing how to let her anger and depression out.

-"Hey" a hand rested on her small shoulder.

-"we´ll figure something out when the snow has melted a little. And don´t worry, we won´t freeze to death."

She swung around, almost furiously glaring at him.

-"Well, genious, here´s absolutely no space to move around or anything! So how to you suggest we will stay warm in here?"

 _Alright, let´s see what other ways there are to stay warm ;) and you guys should better not be thinking about anything... naughty..._

 _Love the two :D please review_


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope the previous chapter is re-posted correctly now... sry about that._

 **Chapter 3**

-"Hahahahaha, Lihihink, stohohop haha!" Midna exclaimed.

The young warrior had been tickling the imp for almost half an hour now. He´d pinned her down, on a blanket of course, since he´s a gentleman, and easily held her tiny hands in one of his.

-"Hmmm, I don´t think you´re warm enough yet." he smirked at her.

-"No, no don´t you- hahaha stohohop! Please! I´m warm! I´m- hahaha!" Midna pleaded and finally managed to hold his hand away. He decided to give her a break to breath and stood up.

-"Take off your helmet." he said, obviously to her surprise.

-"...What?" her eyes narrowed in confusion.

-"That thing is freezing. Take it off, then you´ll be warmer too." he explained.

-"Yeah sure." she huffed and slightly turned away, folding her arms infront of her chest.

-"No I´m serious. Take it off. I won´t look." he threw his hands up and turned around.

Midna thought for a minute. Then her eyes narrowed and a grin spread across her face. She removed her fused shadow and quietly floated right behind Link.

-"It´s not that cold, _see_?" she sudenly pressed the freezing helmet against the chosen hero´s bare skin on the back of his neck. He jumped in surprise.

-"Woah, Midna! Don´t ever- ..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he turned around and cought sight of her.

He just stared for a while, mouth slightly open.

-"What are you looking at?" Midna asked confused and annoyed when she realised that he´d been straing for a minute.

-"You..." he started.

-"What? Spit it out already!" she ordered impatiently.

-"You´re beautiful." he stated, making her blush.

-"..." the imp wasn´t capable of forming words anymore when she heard his comment.

He moved closer to her. She backed away, not able to read his expression. He came closer and continued straing into her eyes.

-"...W-what are you doin´?!" she demanded uneasily when her back touched the wall of the cave and she couldn´t retreat backwards anymore.

He moved closer and closer without saying anything.

Midna blushed heavily and looked down when he leaned down, his face only half a meter away from hers.

Her eyes met his again when suddenly a hand softly cupped her cheek. Her heart was racing like crazy.

He smiled warmly and the imp closed her eyes when he came closer to her face.

Her eyes shut open when she felt a small kiss on her forehead. She looked at him while he moved away again.

-"...What the...?" she mumbled.

-"Yeah. Beautiful _and cute_." he smirked to himself, since he knew she was going to kill him for that.

-"EXCUSE ME?!" she yelled at him, gaining her confidence again.

-"And what was that?" she exlaimed, pointing on her forehead.

-"A kiss." he simply said and turned to her again.

-"But... you... and..." she stumbled in rage.

-"That´s not how you kiss someone. And why would you do it anyway? Now, don´t dare to say that I´m cute!" she hissed.

-"What do you mean `that´s not how you kiss someone´?" he asked confused, but couldn´t hide the amusement in his voice about her reaction.

Suddenly Midna grabbed his tunic and pulled Link into a kiss on the lips. His eyes widened but he eventually closed them and kissed her back. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled away again, cheeks red and looking down.

After a long pause he finally broke the silence.

-"Now that´s more like it." he grinned.

 _Sorry it´s so short, I have a lot to do... Hope you still like it. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the confusion earlier. I got distracted and wrote Lakebed Temple instead of just Lake Hylia... So thanks to EquinoxWolf and ReluctantHero (Guest) [?] for reminding me :) also for the `visible´ instead of my `visable´. And of course for liking my aww moments :D_

 **Chapter 4**

Link´s eyes slowly opened when he felt air in his lungs again. He gasped and blinked a few times to clear his sight.

Above him was a very worried Midna, leaning over his face, small tears in her single visible eye. She was breathing heavily, panting almost and lightly leaning on his chest.

He groaned and sat up.

-"Midna?" he asked in a hoarse voice. The imp´s face lit up and she sighed in relief.

-"What happened?" he coughed.

-"What happened? You idiot almost drowned in that lake!" she exclaimed angrily.

-"You can´t just bomb anywhere you want, stupid, you blew off your mask with it and swallowed water!" she scolded him further, crossing her arms and turning away.

He had been trying to clear out some boulders in Lake Hylia and apparently removed his zora mask by accident, which he needed to breath underwater.

Link didn´t know what to say. It was useless to argue with her, so he decided not to talk about it any more.

He stood up when a voice called out for him.

-"Heeey, Mr. Link!" Link turned around to see Fyer from the human-cannonball ride waving at him. Midna dissapeared into his shadow when the hero walked up to the hylian, who looked a little disturbed.

-"Are you alright, fella? How did ya get that monster t´go away?" he asked fearfully.

-"What monster?" Link asked confused and frowned. He just got out of the lake, what could this guy mean? There was no one around, no Zora or anyone.

-"That freaking twilight monster! It looked as if it was eating your face!" he said disgustedly.

-"But now that you´re here, I can see that your face is fine. Just a little pale maybe..." he added mumbling.

Link raised a brow and saw in the corner of his eye that his shadow slightly twitched at the comment.

-"Hm, I don´t know, I didn´t see anyone." he said before they said goodbye and Link went towards Castle Town.

Later in the evening, Link had rented a room in Thelma´s Inn and laid on his back in his back, staring at the ceiling.

-"Midna?" he asked. No response. She hadn´t come out of his shadow since the accident at the lake.

Link sighed and closed his eyes. Silence.

-"What d´y´want?" the twili finally appeared. It was dark in the room, but he could see her curved silhouette in the moonlight from the window behind her, floating above the end of his bed. She spoke quietly and avoided his gaze.

-"What did Fyer mean earlier? What twilight monster `ate my face´?" Link began as he sat up.

She winced and slightly turned away.

-"Midna?" he continued when she didn´t answer.

She sighed in defeat and annoyance.

-"You were-..." she started but stopped, looking at his questioning look from the side. She sighed again, only this time not so harsh.

-"You swalowed water and weren´t breathing, so I just..." she mumbled.

-"Just what?" he asked tilting his head to the side. There was a pause.

-"Shared air, I guess..." she added after some moments, looking down again. He could see her light blush in the moonlight. Her visible eye was sorrowful, her hands behind her back and her legs crossed in mid-air.

His mouth stood slightly open but he eventually moved again.

Midna turned to him when she saw his motion. He had lifted up the blanket next to him and smiled warmly at her.

The hero´s companion hesitated, but gave in after a moment and floated next to him and sat down on the bed.

She didn´t look up. She just kneeled there, still facing the window, her hands on her lap.

Her eyes widened when she felt her fused shadow been lifted up. Her mind screamed at her not to let him take it away or determine what was happening, but her heart fought back and so she didn´t move a muscle.

The hero carefully placed the fused shadow on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He thought she looked too cute without it, with her spiky hair and both of her beautiful eyes.

The twili looked up when Link placed one hand on her small head and the other one on her hands. They stared at each other for a while until Midna managed to speak.

-"You jerk almost died...!" she huffed in a quiet voice and glared at him.

His smile faded and his eyes filled with compassion and sorry.

He pulled her against himself with his hand on the back of her head, while the other one moved from her lap to her waist, holding her petite body close to his own.

-"I´m sorry... really sorry. Thank you for saving me." he whispered while she blushed.

They unconsciously moved down and he held her tight until he fell asleep.

It was silent and the moon was blocked out by clouds, hiding the two in the darkness.

-"Anytime." Midna whispered and snuggled up against him.

 _Alright, hope you like it and that it´s not confusing anymore ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, or girls? I don´t know, do boys read this too? :D_

 _So anyway, here´s the next chapter. Hope you like it._

 **Chapter 5**

-"No."

-"Yes."

-"No!"

-"Yeah, you did."

-"Nope."

-"Aw yeah."

-"No way!"

-"C´mon Midna."

-"No, certainly not."

-"I know you did." he smirked.

-"No, Link, I told you I didn´t. Period." she huffed and floated ahead.

-"I can tell you´re lying..." he grinned from one ear to the other.

Link and Midna had been controverting for the whole day as they walked through the fields to Kakariko Village.

-"I´m not." the annoyed imp stated without turning around.

They reached the canyon bridge infront of their destination when she spotted an opportunity to change the topic.

-"Up there´s a treasure." she pointed out and quickly floated over the boulders, blocking the way and up the ledge.

-"Oh, come on." Link began while he bombed his path free.

-"Just admit you did!" he yelled over to his companion, who was way up ahead to avoid his questions. He finally reached her by using his Clawshot.

-"No, for the last time, I will _not_ admit it!" she exclaimed, turning around, clenching fists and showing her pointy tooth.

The hero grew a wide smirk and narrowed his eyes.

-"Sooo... you won´t admit it, huh? But that doesn´t mean you didn´t like it." he said while walking towards her.

Unfortunately for her, she could only retreat backwards against the canyon walls.

-"You´re not saying anything, Midna." he teased and came closer and closer.

-"... I.. uh..." she stummbled and floated backwards.

-"Why so insecure all of a sudden?" he asked when her back touched the wall and there was no way to ge for her anymore. She looked around, almost hectically, a small sweat drop rolling down her temple.

She lightly gasped when she hit the wall, while Link only came closer until they were only inches away from each other.

-"I-I... di-" she stuttered, but he interrupted.

-" _Diiiid_ like it." he tried to finish her sentence for her.

-"N-no. I didn´t." she reassured, this time more firmly. He only raised a brow.

-"Oh really? Then prove it. And be honest." he challanged her, moving even closer. She made a questioning look.

Suddenly Link closed the gap between them and kissed Midna on the lips. Her eyes fluttered close and no matter how hard she tried to fight against it, she couldn´t help but lean in.

The chosen hero took her waist and pulled her away from the wall and against his body, making her moan lightly. He smiled against her lips and eventually let go.

-"So?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face.

Midna´s cheeks were flushed in a dark red while she looked down.

Silence.

-"... Okay... maybe I do like kissing you..." she muttered almost not audible.

Link´s smile widened victoriously. After a pause, the twili unsuccessfully tried to change the topic again.

-"There´s still the treasure." she said, still avoiding his eyes and looking over to the untouched treasure box.

Link smiled warmly as he held out his hand to her.

-"I´ve already got the greatest of all." he told her with a loving gaze.

She looked up, obviously surprised, her cheeks flushing even more. Her one visible, widened eye stared at him and blinked a few times. Then her expression softened a little when she gently took his hand, without the slightest hesitation and still looking into his blue eyes.

 _Very sly Link! :p_

 _Cu next time, hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment! The last ones really helped me, in case you didn´t notice (visible) ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to GlamAngel3766, I was so happy about the reviw that I just had to continue writing immediately! Thanks a lot for the comment :)_

 **Chapter 6**

-"Link!"

Midna rarely came out of the chosen hero´s shadow during a fight, unless he called for her. But this time was different. This time, she wasn´t annoyed or impatient or mocking. She was worried.

" _That´s new.."_ Link thought to himself as he swung his sword around. She was never worried, or caring or at least didn´t show it.

-"Narrggh...!" he graoned in pain when an arrow hit his shoulder.

He felt the blood run down his torso and tried to turn around. He glanced over his shoulder to see where his enemy was when he detected the next arrow flying in his direction. Link was about to swing his sword, but a stinging pain ran through his shoulder and so his sword fell to the ground. There was a split second when he saw the arrow only half a meter away from his head, when suddenly an orange flash dodged the attack.

The hero´s eyes widened when he saw Midna punching the enemy with her hair hand so hard that he flew around one hundered meters away.

She turned around to Link, retracting her hair automatically, and floated right next to his wound.

-"I´m getting you out of here." she said determined when Link suddenly noticed an enemy out of the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth to warn her, but the club already hit her occiput and she sank onto the ground, unconscious.

With pure rage Link managed to swing his sword once more and sliced the attacker instantly.

Panting, he lifted his unconscious companion up and carried her in a bridal style away, to safety.

Later that day, the sun didn´t start to set yet, Midna slowly awoke. She groaned and rubbed the back of her head when she opened her eyes.

She blinked a few times. _"Where is my fused shadow?"_ she paniced and spun her head around, only to meet a certain young man´s eyes.

-"L-Link? What happened?" she asked and looked around.

They were sitting under a tree in the hyrule fields. He was leaning against the tree, Midna sitting on his lap.

-"You were attacked, but it´s okay now." he said and smiled at her.

He wasn´t wearing his hat, so she noticed. She also noticed something green above her eyes. She looked up and felt her head with her small hands.

-"Is that-?"

-"It suits you. Leave it on." he simply said and grinned at her with his sheepish grin.

She lightly blushed and drew her hand back. She looked down, clutching fists on her lap.

Link tilted his head.

-"What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked puzzled at her quick blushing and avoiding his gaze.

Then, all of a sudden, the twili threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He didn´t move for a moment, stunned but still amazed at her sudden action. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her small body.

-"You got hurt, didn´t you?!" she suddenly exclaimed and drew back. Link, his arms still around her lower back just gave a comforting smile.

-"Don´t worry. I´ll take care of it." he reassured her.

Midna´s expression changed from shocked to angry to a determined smile.

-"No. _We´ll_ take care of it." she stated, much to his surprise.

 _Cliffhanger! We´ll see how Midna finally softenes too ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sooo sorry for the long wait, I was very busy with school, about a million birthdays and weekend away from home._

 _Anyways, here we go:_

Link gritted his teeth when he slowly tried to remove his tunic.

He and his companion had warped back to the Ordon Spring, where the chosen hero could clean his wound. The chosen hero _and_ his companion. Normally she didn´t care about his wounds, as long as they could move on, but this time was different.

-"Slow down, don´t make it worse!" Midna ordered him when she jumped out of his shadow. She had put her fused shadow back on and gave Link his hat back. He only laid it next to his clothes on the ground, so it wouldn´t get wet. He walked into the water and sighed in relief when the warm spring water reached up to his shins.

To Link´s surprise, the imp instantly floated over to the bag where he stored his bandags. He wondered if she´d always watched him while he patched himself up, but decided not to ask.

-"Okay, sit." she said while wrapping the long bandage around her small arm, so it wouldn´t hang down or distracted her.

-"I´m not a wolf right now." Link said and wasn´t able to hide the amusement in his voice as he watched her, sticking her tounge out while focusing on the cloth. His chuckle made her look up. Midna eyed him with puzzlement at his small laugh, but shook her head.

-"Anyway, just sit down, will ya? Otherwise I can´t nurse your wound..." she stressed again, but mumbled the rest while floating around his torso to examine the injury.

Link poured the spring water over his shoulder to clean it and wash the blood away.

-"You know I can do that myself- Ow!" he chuckled but was interrupted by a touch on his shoulder. He hissed in pain when she placed her other hand on his arm.

-"Ow, Midna, what are you-" he stopped when he felt her soft lips on his skin. He stopped for a moment. His eyes were wide in surprise and he slowly turned his head to her. There was no pain anymore, because he was so distracted and amazed by her loving action. She didn´t look at him and just started to wrap the bandage around his shoulder and arm, but he noticed the pink shade on her cheeks. She bit her lip when she stopped infront of his chest, after she had floated around his torso twice to secure the cloth.

The young man felt the imp´s feet and calfs lightly brushing his knees, while she tried her best not to touch him. Her blush deepened when he gently took her sides and placed her firmly on his lap. Midna´s hands shook for a moment and she almost didn´t manage to secure the bandage.

She avoided his gaze, but to his surprise didn´t remove her hands from his chest when she had finished.

Link lifted her chin up with one finger and smiled at her.

-"Thanks, Midna. That really helped." he said as he touched the spot on his shoulder where she´d kissed him.

He stood up and noticed her beautiful red eyes still watching him. She stared at him for a moment, obviously thinking. She finally took heart and quickly pecked his lips, before turning around and starting to float away.

Link was faster. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into a loving kiss, wrapping his arms around her small form to bring her closer.

Midna´s eyes widned and she was trembling, but her hands, which were pressed against his chest slowly relaxed and she moved them upward behind his neck. She moaned when he pulled her closer, closing the gap between their bodies. Her small fingers tangled around his hair, while one of his hands moved downwards.

They broke apart after a minute, chatching their breaths. Midna´s cheeks flushed even more when she realised his fingers on her hip, hand on her thigh. She slowly drew her hands back and silently floated over to his clothes.

-"I think we should get moving." she spoke after a pause, not turning around. Link smiled and walked over to his clothes ad weapons. He circled his bandaged shoulder before putting his tunic back on.

-"Huh? Have you seen my hat?" he scratched the back of his neck while looking around. A small kiss was placed on his cheek from behind, followed by a whisper.

-"Right here." she said close to his ear before retreating backwards. Link turned around to see the cutest image he could imagine.

Midna looked at the ground before breafly meeting his eyes, hands behind her back while she floated a meter away from him, wearing his green hat. It was way to long for her, but since she was floating at the height of his face, it looked increadibly fitting.

He grinned at her and held out his hand. She tilted her head to the side in puzzlement, her arms unconsciously falling to her sides.

-"Shall we go then?" he asked, smiling warmly. She never looked away from his beautiful, bright blue eyes as she gently took his hand and slightly nodded.

 _Well I hope you liked it. Please review :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to write a new chapter yet, but I just saved a friend from suicide... Phew! Humans, right? :/_

 _Anyway, here's chapter 8, I hope you like my idea :)_

 **Chapter 8**

-"I can't see any. Actually, I can't see anything! Where did you say these Poes are?" Midna shouted against the storm.

They've been searching for the Poe Souls at Snowpeak, but it was very windy due to a strong blizzard. Link, in his wolf form, used his sense and finally saw one on a cliff above them. They had only made it to the first ledge above the semi-frozen lake and the hero was about to dash forward and up the mountain, when suddenly something hit him into his side, causing him to roll over his back. He could hear Midna grunt while he slowly lifted his weight off her. Shaking his head, Link cleared his sight to prepare for another attack, but the White Wolfos were faster. One jumped, but Link crouched at the last moment. He could hear Midna groan in pain as the grazing claws sent her flying over the edge of the cliff. Before neither of them could think, Link jumped after her, shielding her small form with his body as they fell into the freezing water.

Midna gasped when they reached the surface and panted for breath. Stiffly, Link swam to the shore, his companion tightly hanging onto his back. The second he stood on his feet, the imp warped both of them away with her last strength. Then, everything went dark.

They arrived on the Kakariko Bridge and, for once, Link didn't feel Midna fall onto his back. She was just laying there, exhausted, hurt and almost frozen. After all, she didn't have anything to keep her warm, like he had his fur.

Link was almost panicking. It felt just like the time, when she had been attacked by Zant. He ran up the hill to sit under the tree, not remembering the ravens above him. All of a sudden, they started attacking and screaming at him. The wolf quickly put his unconscious friend down beneath the tree and furiously fought the ravens, until there was no one around but Link and Midna.

Midna groaned when she woke up. She felt stiff and cold and her back was stinging with pain. She touched her forehead with her hand and sighed exhausted. She could feel blood running down her back and assumed that it was the long scratch one of the beasts had given her. Inhaling deeply, Midna finally paid attention to her surrounding. Blinking against the setting sun, she recognized Kakariko Field. She remembered warping there, while massaging her temples.

Suddenly, the imp felt something warm on her back, which wasn't her blood. She shivered, held her breath and slowly turned her head around. Her wide open eye stared into bright blue wolf eyes. He looked at her in a caring manner, held her gaze for a moment and then went on with taking care of her injury.

Midna's breath was shaking as she felt his warm tounge carefully running over her long scar. After some moments, her hands fell and she relaxed more and more, now shaking with pleasure. The twili accidently let a soft moan escape her lips while Link gently cleaned her wound. Her trembling hands reached out for his head behind her, in effort to stop him, but he only moved away from her hands and continued on her lower back, causing her to lightly moan again.

After a while, Link nuzzled his snout into her back, then her waist and finally placed his snout on her lap. He looked up at her until she eventually returned his loving gaze. While gently stroking his head, she stared into the sunset, lost in thoughts.

Midna snapped out of it when Link licked her cheek, making her blush, and then quickly went back to resting his head on her lap. The twili blinked two times, but let her glance on him soften, before she leaned back against his fluffy fur, sighing dreamily and dozing off aswell.

 _So, there it is. I noticed that I never wrote about Link's wolf form, but now I did ;) It was kinda frustrating me, because my pc just deleted half of the story while I was writing, so I had to do it all over again :/_

 _Anyways, review, then I'll keep the story up. Please and thank you :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_I am very sorry for the extremely long wait... But Chris and Michael's review yesterday inspired me, so I'm gonna try to write another chapter._

 _Enjoy_

"The sacred ancient forest... So this is what they were talking about..." Link heard his companion mumble as she came out of his shadow. "Hm." she added with a sigh. Link stepped one step forward, now standing right next to her, still staring ahead.

"We've been here before. This is where I got the master sword." he reminded, remembering the energy flowing through his body as he touched the sword, standing his ground and proven himself worthy. It was after Midna had been so badly injured by Zant, Zelda had saved her and they had decided to collect the mirror shards.

"I don't know about this." Midna interrupted his flashback. "I mean, we've been here before, but, I mean even though you're not the brightest, I at least should have noticed, I don't know, a _giant_ dungeon!" she exclaimed with frustration, throwing her arms up. Link turned his head to look at her.

"Hey, Rusl said there's something here." he tried to convince her with an upbeat tone.

"Yeah, why not believe everything some weird, wanna-be mysterious hayseed says, who's entrusted companion is a freakin' golden chicken?!" she huffed, crossing her arms before her chest and turning away. Link rolled his eyes and stepped a little closer to her annoyed, floating form.

"Rusl is my friend, he knows more than you'd think. And didn't the Sages say that it would be here, too?" he tried not to get in an argument about his friend and decided to give her a more believable reason by mentioning the Sages. The only response he got was a sharp, unsatisfied exhale through the imp's nose.

"Plus, we're finding new things here all the time, why not find a dungeon? It could as well be underground, which is why we didn't see it before." he still tried to convince her, which only seemed to work a little, since she still didn't turn around, but seemed to relax a little at least. He thought for a moment, then grew a smirk and turned away slightly, pretending to be as nonchalantly as possible.

"Or maybe you never noticed, because it is on the right side of this area." he joked, referring to her one covered eye, and shrugged.

"Hey!" Midna laughed, finally turning around. Link turned back to face her with a triumphant grin from one ear to the other.

"Seriously, why don't you ever talk to people? It's like, you're a whole different person when amongst others. I mean light dwellers. You're never that shy with me, but there you never say a word. They probably wonder if you can hear at all." Midna giggled, making him pout with an annoyed expression.

"So what? I'm just more comfortable with talking to you. And they know I'm not deaf." he defended himself, smiling at her growing confidence.

"It's still weird. It's like they expect you to say 'yes' all the time. And of course, you have to agree on everything. Like that guy in town you gave all of your money in the name of _'love'_." she mocked the hero's positive attitude and urge to help whenever possible.

"In case you didn't notice, I just made you a compliment." Link reminded, causing her to turn forward again, avoiding his gaze.

"In case _you_ didn't notice, I ignored it." she said dryly, but Link could see the light blush anyway.

He chuckled and then jumped down the ledge, deciding to focus on finding the next mirror shard, followed by the imp on the foot.

"Maybe we can find some golden bugs here." he changed the topic, climbing down some boulders.

"Yeah, or maybe some golden chicken." she laughed while following him.

"Wait!" she suddenly bumped into him when he stood still.

"What...?" she muttered, rubbing her nose. Link spun around to her, grabbing her sides and staring at her with wide open eyes. That even seemed to concern Midna, so she fell silent, listening closely. Nothing.

"I can hear... laughter..." he whispered, shoving her more into the shadows of a corner and hiding in them himself, too. The imp frowned, forgetting his hands on her waist and narrowing her eyes, focusing on any sounds.

"I don't hear it." she mumbled. Exchanging a quick glance with Link and then peeking past him.

"I do. It's quite close." the worry in his voice disappeared all of a sudden, making Midna's visible eye widen as she realised she had been tricked.

"No, no, no-" she started, but it was too late. Link had already started to tickle her sides, running his finger up and down, while she tried to fight back with her tin hands. After a minute of hearing her laughter and feeling her struggle, Link gave Midna a break to breathe. She panted, but the smile on her face remained.

"Come on, let's get moving and search for that shard, genius." he made fun of her previous comment of being so much smarter than him and walked out of the shadows. Midna took another deep breath and followed him, hovering next to his shoulder.

"Why don't you ask that guy with a sparkling chicken for a companion to help you?" she didn't let go of the fact that there was a golden chicken, preferred over her powers, to reach the sacred Grove.

"No thanks, I already have the best companion I could wish for." Link said, smiling at her, watching a blush spreading over her cheeks.

 _Again, sorry for the wait. I still don't have any ideas, but at least I improved my writing skills._

 _Leave a review to let me know what you think, don't hesitate to criticise and if you have ideas, I'd love to hear 'em ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I am so so sorry for only writing now, but too much happened... Anyway, I'm picking up on my old stories and got another chapter done.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Eek!" Midna cried when a spider suddenly jumped up at her. Dozens of others followed the first creature's example, their thin, branched legs scraping her skin. A moment later, the Master Sword slashed through them, freeing the imp form her all too vivid nightmare. "This is the last time I'm coming out in places like these!" she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, jumping back into the hero's shadow.

Link sighed. Sheathing his weapon, he looked down at his shadow. After the strange puppet creatures in the Sacred Grove, her tolerance for shocks had decreased. Apparently, the spiders had snapped it completely. He didn't blame her. He himself did not find the crawling creatures at his feet any more appealing, however he did not have a choice. Walking up the stairs, he was greeted by even bigger arachnids, hairy and with one big eye, staring at him. Ignoring the shiver running down his spine, he made quick work of them and climbed the stairs to the top, halting before the giant scale. Letting his gaze wander across the room, he analysed his surroundings. Even more of the unusual miniature statues were lined up at the wall above him and, well, spiders crawled across the floors everywhere. He had already defeated multiple foes and cracked riddles, but the temple did not seem to end.

The young hero made his way through the building, encountering even more foes, until he came upon a room, which was quite dark, in comparison to the other halls he had already been to. Suddenly, bars dropped from above the door, blocking his way out. His head swung around, realising what was about to happen. Slowly, he turned back, looking ahead to eye the room for suspicious activities. This time however, he did not have to wait for a giant toad to drop from the ceiling. In the centre of the room, a gloomy knight stood still. He was heavily armoured, his back turned on Link. The hero gulped. Each shoulder plate of his foe was already bigger than his own head.

"There! Above him!" Midna's voice sounded from beneath him. Gazing upwards, Link spotted the statue, matching the one from the entrance hall. He stepped closer, eyeing it with curiosity. It looked exactly the same, a stump for feet, a giant double axe like hammer in both hands, which covered the hole in its torso. The hole, which all the other tiny statues had, too. The material seemed to be alike as well.

"Link!" Midna yelled. She sounded desperate. He turned to his shadow, but she remained where she was. "Watch out!" he heard her warning, just before the enormous claymore of the Darknut swung a heavy blow at him. Link stumbled backwards. The scene appeared to him like slow motion. The blade barely missed him, he could see it pass his face just inches away. He had to forfeit the tips of the strands of his hair, being cut by the foes attack. Time started flowing normally again. Link caught his fall with one hand, looking up over the blade, which was stuck in the tiles of the marble floor. He stared into utter darkness for the short moment he tried peering though the helmet of the knight. It lifted its weapon. Link did not have the time to get up, he would have to stand right next to his dangerous enemy. Tensing his muscles, he pushed his feet off the ground, spinning backwards on his one hand, which was still on the ground. Landing on his feet, he rose and quickly drew the Master Sword. Panting already, he knew he did not have the time to develop a tactic. At the same time, he was well aware of the heavy armour of his opponent, not giving him the option to mindlessly attack.

The next blow came before he knew it. The heavy blade crushed into the ground once more. Link had rolled over his shield, escaping underneath the blade within a heartbeat. He jumped to his feet, slashing the Master Sword towards the unguarded arm of his foe. The Darknut did not wince once. It simply heaved its claymore up again and turned. Shocked, Link broke into a sprint. He ran across the room, since there was no way for him to climb up the high ledge of the statue. Almost falling against the wall, he supported himself with both arms, turning back quickly. He stood with his back against the wall, watching as the giant knight let its blade sink. Before Link could even sigh in relief, his enemy had started walking towards him. Feeling the sweat roll down his temple, the hero panted, a discouraged expression across his face.

"Link, use your skills." Midna reported from within his shadow. "The hidden stuff, you know? Your private lessons." She spoke quickly, hurried and with concern ringing in her tone. Link swallowed down his heavy breathing. _Private lessons…_ he thought, unable to supress his smirk. _You make everything sound to easy._ He suppressed a laugh, breathing it out through his nose instead. Taking a deep inhale, he stepped away from the wall. She was there. She always made him feel light, comforted and strong. He really needed a break, but he had also made a habit of taking more breaks than usual, since the imp would join him. When this was over, he would be allowed to rest. _They_ could rest.

Already picturing them in his mind, eating, chatting and (hopefully) cuddling until they'd doze off, he had to smile. _For Midna._ He told himself with determination, walking towards the Darknut with new strength.

After a few minutes of intense combat, Link had only avoided attacks. So far, he had not landed one single hit. He was dodging as much as he could, but he knew he was being too careful. If he wanted to win this battle, he had to fight more offensively. Gripping the handle of his sword tighter, he fiercely stared at his enemy. The knight swung its blade at him, only this time, it hit. With all his force, Link had slammed his shield against the large weapon. He exhaled shortly, surprised and relieved that his strategy had worked. The Darknut stumbled for just the split of a second, giving the hero time to strike. Forcing the Master Sword forward, he stabbed between the plating of the knight's chest and arm, drilling through the haubeck. Before his opponent could even react to the pain, Link had jumped up, crashed his weapon between the chest plate of the armour the haubeck, and thrust it away from his foe. He finished his move with a summersault above the knight's head, grabbing the helmet with his right hand and pulled it off. Twirling around, he delivered another slash across the, in comparison to before, lightly armoured back of the knight.

The creature let out a strange sound, almost resembling a groan of pain, jerking with every attack. The remaining plates, protecting its body, scattered across the floor, clattering against the damaged marble. Link gritted his teeth at the sounds. Ready to sheath his sword, the hero straightened, drawing a deep breath. His inhale was cut off, almost causing him to choke when the assumed to be defeated foe, turned around. Lunging at Link, the Darknut threw its heavy blade at him with a flick of its wrist. Barely avoiding it, the hero jumped to the side. Tripping over a piece of the former plates, he fell backwards. To his horror, his opponent had gained speed and agility upon losing its outer armour. Seemingly beaming forward, the knight had drawn a slim sword and lunged at Link. He could feel the air of the attack blow in his face, but the pain did not come.

"Get up, fleabag!" Midna shrieked. Link opened his eyes. His companion had shielded him with the power of her hair, holding the sharp blade above his head in her giant hand. _Right!_ He slid across the stone, beneath the imp and shoved his sword upward, digging it thought the Darknut's chest. Stumbling backwards, the creature lost its balance. It swung the sword, Midna had let go, aimlessly thought the air. Its body tensed, both the imp's and the hero's eyes widened upon seeing the monster tremble before bursting apart, leaving behind dark clouds that dispersed quickly.

Simultaneously, he two let out a heavy sigh of relief. Link dropped his tense limbs, the Master Sword gliding out of his grip. Midna turned around, eyeing him with concern, before letting her gaze soften. He was barely injured. Only bruised and exhausted. She floated down, kneeling on the ground next to his face. He was panting, had his eyes closed and lay on his back. The imp frowned upon watching a smirk stretch across his face.

"You thought it would be a ridiculously giant spider, didn't you?" he laughed hoarsely. Midna pushed her lips forward in an annoyed pout.

"You're such a child." She huffed, not believing him. Crossing her arms, she waited until his chuckle died down. Obviously, he needed more time before continuing, still panting and not moving an inch. With a lopsided smile, Midna lightly shook her head. _Well done, moron._ She kept the praise to herself, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 **Again, sorry for the long wait! I hope my changed style is not bothering the reading experience. Let me know if it's okay and if there's anything in particular you'd like to read about them (not M) ;)**


End file.
